En San Mungo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Para Poppy Paxton, la vida parecer ir de maravillas. Es la mejor alumna de medimagia en el Hospital San Mungo, es popular y tiene un novio estupendo. Y sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en un chico con propensión a los accidentes, atrevido y totalmente inadecuado. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de Rowling. _

___Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

___Bueno, esta historia me vino a la cabeza después de mucho pensarlo y estoy muy contenta con ella. Estuve muy al justo con el límite de palabras, pero creo que lo logré. Y si no, ya me lo dicen al final._

___¡A leer!_

**En San Mungo**

_**Londres, junio de 1963**_

Poppy Paxton cruzó la calle a paso rápido. Unas chicas risueñas pasaron a su lado, contoneándose en sus faldas cortísimas y zapatos blancos. La joven bruja no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Las chicas muggles no tenían idea acerca de lo que era la propiedad. ¡Esas faldas! Apenas les cubrían el trasero. Con una sonrisa condescendiente, se alisó la falda que llevaba y que la cubría apropiadamente hasta debajo de las rodillas. Estaba orgullosa de su aspecto pulcro y ordenado. Así debía verse una mujer de bien, no como esas chicuelas desvergonzadas. Por supuesto que se vería mucho mejor si estuviera usando alguna de sus túnicas, pero su familia siempre se había tomado muy en serio eso de no destacar entre los muggles.

Siguió caminando mientras desde las puertas abiertas de una tienda se escuchaba la música de una de esas bandas muggles de moda. Poppy había visto sus fotos en los kioscos de la calle. Unos melenudos, oriundos de Liverpool. Nada especial. Y su música: puro ruido sin sentido, en la opinión de Poppy.

El conocido cartel de los _Almacenes Purge y Dowse S.A._ la recibió como todas las mañanas. El cristal polvoriento de la antigua vitrina le devolvió su reflejo y ella sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma. No sólo había aprobado las muchas y difíciles pruebas que se les imponían a todos los aspirantes a estudiar medimagia en San Mungo; las había aprobado con distinción. Cuando publicaron la lista de los aceptados, ella estaba en el primer lugar. Ese era un motivo perfectamente aceptable para estar orgullosa, ¿no?

Dirigió su mirada a uno de los maniquíes de la entrada, que usaba un vestido lleno de flecos (1), que giró su cabeza hacia ella. El otro maniquí, que ostentaba una falda tubo y una blusa de volantes no se movió.

—Poppy Paxton, estudiante de Sanación —dijo con su voz fuerte y clara. La cabeza del maniquí asintió y la joven atravesó la puerta de vidrio con seguridad.

El amplio atrio del hospital la recibió, con su típico aroma a pociones desinfectantes y el eterno murmullo de los pacientes que esperaban su turno. Poppy se irguió un poco más, levantando la cabeza con orgullo. Se sentía muy honrada de haber sido aceptada para estudiar y trabajar ahí. Rápidamente se dirigió al área de detrás del mostrador de la entrada, donde cada mañana un sanador repartía a los estudiantes entre los distintos departamentos. El método de enseñanza de San Mungo se basaba en partes iguales de prácticas por la mañana y clases teóricas por las tardes.

Entró la salita donde tenían que esperar sus asignaciones del día. Como siempre, había llegado nos minutos antes y no había demasiada gente ahí. Una chica de pelo color arena y pecosa la saludó con la mano al verla cruzar la puerta, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

—Hola, Georgie —le respondió Poppy al sentarse a su lado—. ¿No ha llegado nadie más?

—No —replicó la aludida arrugando su nariz llena de pecas—. Pero aún falta un rato. Por cierto, ¿viste a Lawrence ayer? ¿No te parece que cada día está más guapo?

Poppy sonrió. Harold Lawrence había sido el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor cuando estaban en el colegio, y uno de los chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts. Él también había entrado a estudiar en San Mungo. A ella siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, con su pelo siempre bien peinado y su túnica impecable. Y últimamente había estado mostrando cierto interés en ella. La había invitado a tomarse un café después de las clases de la tarde la semana anterior y unos días atrás la había acompañado a casa. Todo de la manera correcta, por supuesto. Si había algo que caracterizara a Harold era su corrección en todo momento.

—Sí, es un chico muy amable —dijo con toda la neutralidad que pudo infundirle a sus palabras. Georgie, a su lado, levantó una ceja.

—Ya. Y espera que me trague eso. No soy tonta, Poppy —comentó apuntando un dedo acusador a la nariz de su compañera—. Por no mencionar que soy tu mejor amiga. A ti te gusta Lawrence.

Cualquier chica normal se habría reído ante un comentario así, susurrado un par de palabras al oído de su amiga y sacudido la cabeza con el gesto de una chica de mundo. Pero no Poppy. Cuando su amiga soltó esas palabras («_A ti te gusta Lawrence_»), ella se quedó pensando. Cierto, Harold era guapo, inteligente y encantador. Educado, amable y simpático. Pero Poppy no sabía si le gustaba-gustaba. Siempre había pensado que el amor venía con las mariposas en el estómago y esas cosas. Cuando él le tomó la mano cuando la fue a dejar a casa hacía unos días, no había sentido nada.

—¿Poppy? ¿Estás bien? —la voz preocupada de su amiga parecía llegarle de muy lejos. La chica sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Sí, todo bien.

Por suerte para ella, en ese preciso momento, entró la Sanadora a cargo de los estudiantes. Tan perdida se había quedado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que los demás habían llegado a la sala. Se enderezó en su asiento y se alisó la falda sin mirar a nadie.

—Buenas tardes, jovencitos —dijo la mujer al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica verde lima.

Poppy se obligó con todas sus fuerza a concentrarse en las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día y que la mujer estaba enumerando.

¿Por qué su mente le estaba jugando esa mala pasada?

-o-

La habían asignado al ala de _Accidentes provocados por artefactos_, que solía ser uno de los sectores más activos del hospital. En su fuero interno lo agradecía mucho, porque así no tenía ni un solo segundo para pensar en lo sucedido esa mañana.

¿Por qué no le había dicho a Georgie que sí le gustaba Lawrence? ¿Por qué había dudado? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso, por Merlín?

Sacudió la cabeza con gesto irritado y volvió a concentrarse en ordenar el estante con pociones que le habían indicado que organizara. Y de paso, repasaba los usos de cada una de esas pociones mascullando entre dientes sus usos. Tenía que mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas para no pensar en esa tontería en que la había obligado a pensar su amiga.

—¡Paxton! —escuchó que el Sanador que la supervisaba a ella y a otro alumno la llamaba—. Tenemos un nuevo paciente y necesito ayuda. Trae un poco de poción _crecehuesos_.

La muchacha tomó uno de los frascos que acababa de acomodar en la repisa y se apresuró a correr hacia la camilla en un extremo de la sala. El Sanador estaba pasando su varita sobre un chico joven que yacía inconsciente sobre el camastro.

—Necesito una taza de _crecehuesos_, Paxton —pidió el sanador, muy serio—. El pobre chico acaba de tener un accidente en escoba. Dice su amigo que cayó unos cuarenta metro —añadió apuntando a un joven de rostro delgado y cabello rubio que estaba sentado junto a la puerta de la sala.

Ouch. Eso era una caída fea. Poppy miró al paciente, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Parecía ser sólo uno o dos años mayor que ella.

—¿Es un jugador de _Quidditch_? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Esos deportistas que no tenían ni idea de cuidarse. Con razón los sanadores siempre tenían trabajo extra con ellos.

—No, parece que sólo estaban volando en escoba para ir al trabajo e hizo una mala maniobra —respondió el sanador revisando la tablita con los datos de ingreso—. Supongo que habrán tenido que avisar al Ministerio, en caso de que hubiera _muggles_ por ahí.

Poppy no contestó. En lugar de eso, se concentró en darle al muchacho inconsciente la dosis de poción que le había indicado el Sanador. El pobre chico que tenía frente a sus ojos estaba pálido como un muerto, pero su pecho se movía con suavidad.

—Muy bien, Paxton —masculló el Sanador—. Ahora vaya a la repisa a buscar poción calmante y una poco de poción vigorizante. Cuando se despierte, dele dos cucharadas de la vigorizante y dos horas después, una taza de poción calmante. Seguramente le dolerán mucho los músculos para ese entonces y la _crecehuesos_ no es precisamente una poción indolora. Si la necesito, la llamaré. Por supuesto, si usted ve alguna complicación en el paciente sabe que debe llamarme. Nada de creerse la heroína.

—Sí, Sanador Jones —murmuro Poppy. Por supuesto que ella no era capaz de hacer una tontería así. ¿Quién pensaba que era?

—Muy bien. Volveré en unas horas.

Dicho y hecho, el Sanador salió de la sala y se dirigió a la que estaba al lado, donde —según decían los altoparlantes mágicos que acababan de instalar en todo el edificio— acababa de llegar una mujer a la que le había explotado un caldero en la cara.

Poppy suspiró y volvió a la repisa del fondo de la sala. Durante un buen rato estuvo probando distintas formas de ordenar las famosas botellitas. Primero en orden alfabético, luego por tamaños y por colores, para terminar decidiendo que lo mejor era el orden alfabético. En eso estaba cuando escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala una tosecilla. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que el chico del accidente de escoba estaba moviéndose.

Recordando las instrucciones del Sanador, se acercó a él y llenó una cucharada de poción vigorizante. Con un gesto, le indicó al joven que abriera la boca y se la introdujo sin más ceremonias.

—Puaj, ¡qué asco! —se quejó él—. Y el brazo me duele como un carajo.

La joven levantó las cejas. Odiaba el vocabulario vulgar con todas sus fuerzas. Sin decir una palabra, se dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la repisa. No había llegado a la mitad de la sala.

—¿Dije algo que te molestó? Joder, lo siento; es que mi lenguajes es una mier… —se interrumpió—. Un desastre. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me pasó? No recuerdo nada, sólo que estaba con Alfred volando hacia el trabajo y que vimos una bandada de pájaros y ya sabes lo divertido que es asustarlas.

—No, no lo sé —replicó ella secamente. Menudo idiota el que tenía al frente, además de grosero. Mira que ponerse a asustar pájaros. Eso definitivamente llevaba el concepto de idiotez a extremos impensables—. ¿Alfred es el chico de allá? —le preguntó en el mismo tono, señalando al chico que dormitaba en el banquito junto a la puerta—. Lo voy a llamar para decirle que ya has despertado.

Se alejó a paso rápido del chico, que se había quedado mirándola de forma extraña. Ni que ella hubiera hecho algo tan raro. Solamente había demostrado su desdén por el lenguaje malsonante. El chico que se llamaba Alfred estaba apoyado en la pared de la sala y roncaba suavemente.

—¿Alfred? —Poppy lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo. El joven abrió los ojos con gesto perezoso, pero se enderezó al verla—. Tu amigo acaba de despertar.

—¿Ya? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, un poco adolorido por la _crecehuesos_ y la caída, pero estará bien —respondió la joven—. Supongo que podrías ir a hablarle un poco. Dice que no recuerda nada de la caída.

—Oh. Ya veo —replicó el otro.

Poppy no comentó nada más y fue a ver a un paciente que estaba en otra camilla. Escuchaba a sus espaldas como los dos chicos hablaban, aunque no podía entender lo que decían. Eso sí, más de una vez sintió la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando fijamente. Cuando hubo pasado un rato, como le había indicado el Sanador, volvió junto a la camilla del chico para administrarle un poco de poción calmante. El joven se la tragó con una mueca de asco.

—Puf, esto es horrible —se quejó. Poppy le sonrió un poco y empezó a alejarse de él. No hubo dado dos pasos cuando él la llamó—. Oye, de verdad siento lo de antes. No quería molestarte. Soy Evan Pomfrey, mucho gusto.

Estaba tendiendo una mano hacia ella y sonreía con sinceridad. Ahora su rostro no era tan pálido y podía ver que sus ojos eran castaños oscuro, como su pelo.

—Poppy Paxton —respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Qué lindo nombre.

La chica no contestó, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Grosero, tonto y todo lo demás, podía ser que el chico no fuera tan desagradable como parecía a primera vista.

-o-

_**San Mungo, Noviembre de 1963.**_

Los últimos cinco meses se le habían pasado como un suspiro. Había aprendido muchísimo y estaba haciendo algo que le encantaba, además de tener buenas notas y estaba a la cabeza de su promoción. Se sentía muy orgullosa de esos logros y esperaba siempre estar a la altura de ellos.

Y estaba Harold, por supuesto.

En los últimos meses, los dos habían pasado de citas ocasionales a algo más formal. Eso sí, Lawrence aún no le pedía que fuese su novia, pero era obvio que ella era especial. _Su chica_. Habían ido a tomar helados donde Florean Fortescue, cervezas en el Caldero Chorreante y al _bowling_ mágico de Tutsi Thomas. Él le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo o le tomaba la mano y le sonreía de esa forma que ella sabía que debía hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Una vez, al ir a dejarla a su casa, incluso se había animado a besarla.

Y Poppy sabía que debería sentirse feliz y honrada de que el chico más guapo e inteligente que conocía la hubiera elegido a ella para ser _su chica_. Pero había algo que fallaba. Algo faltaba.

Los fuegos artificiales, las mariposas en el estómago y todo eso. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Enamorarse era así, tan fácil? Era algo decepcionante, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma.

Esa tarde, la habían asignado al ala de Daños provocados por hechizos, a cargo de la Sanadora Maureen Nolan, una de las más prestigiosas dentro del hospital. La mujer era una eminencia de la Medimagia y aprender bajo su tutela era todo a lo que Poppy podía aspirar.

—Muy bien, Paxton, excelente trabajo con la poción cicatrizante. Muy bien hecha, por lo demás —la felicitó la Sanadora con expresión admirada—. ¿Le ha añadido algo de jengibre?

—Sí, para neutralizar las náuseas que tiende a provocar la poción.

—Estupendo. Muy bien pensado, señorita —la mujer le sonrió.

Justo en ése momento, las alarmas mágicas ubicadas en la puerta de la sala donde estaban empezaron a sonar estrepitosamente mientras un par de medimagos traían flotando una camilla en la que reposaba un hombre joven. Su pantalón estaba rasgado en una de las piernas y dejaba ver un trozo de piel horriblemente cortado. Se podía ver el hueso.

—Vamos a ver qué tal estás, Paxton. ¿Qué harías en este caso?

La muchacha clavó la mirada en la espantosa herida, pensando a toda velocidad en todos los remedios que conocía. Era algo feo, pero seguro que podía arreglarse. Sólo tenía que pensar.

—Esencia de dictámo —dictaminó luego de lo que le parecieron siglos—. Es buena para este tipo de heridas. Y yo le daría un poco de cicatrizante, también.

—Perfecto —comentó su tutora—. ¿Qué está esperando? ¡Hágalo!

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, la muchacha tomó una botellita de una repisa y con mucho cuidado dejó caer unas gotas en la herida abierta. Respiró hondamente, cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco.

Había funcionado. Podía ver cómo los tejidos volvían a formarse ante sus ojos. Sólo entonces miró a la cara del chico al que acababa de curar. Y para su sorpresa, era un rostro que ella conocía. Ese cabello castaño, la nariz ancha y los labios gruesos. Evan. El mismo que al que, en las últimas semanas, había pillado colándose en sus sueños sin que ella supiera por qué. Sacudió la cabeza y descorchó el frasquito de poción cicatrizante para verterla entre sus labios.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Aparentemente tuvo problemas con su examen de aparición —le respondió uno de los medimagos mientras llevaban al joven a uno de los camastros.

Poppy suspiró. Al parecer, el joven que tenía al frente era un desastre ambulante.

-o-

No sabía por qué, a lo largo de la tarde, volvió una y otra vez junto a la camilla del joven que llevaba varias horas profundamente dormido. La Sanadora Nolan le había dicho que era algo normal, que su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse de una pérdida de sangre bastante importante. La poción que le habían dado le ayudaría, pero era mejor dejarlo descansar.

—Poppy —una voz grave la llamó desde la puerta de la sala. Harold. Ella se levantó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

—No te preocupes, creo que me quedaré un rato más —fue su respuesta rápida. Se despidió de él con otro beso y volvió a mirar la repisa junto a la cama de Evan. Harold se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a salir de la sala.

La joven suspiró. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser diferente?

—¿Ése era tu novio? —la voz somnolienta de Evan la devolvió a la realidad de una patada. El chico se estaba incorporando en su cama mientras se acomodaba el pelo demasiado largo y desordenado.

—Ajá —contestó. Era una respuesta «neutra»; Harold nunca le había pedido ser su novia con esas palabras, pero era cierto que tenían algo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorido. Y estúpido —el joven soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la almohada—. Es segunda vez que fallo en el mal…—no terminó la palabra y rectificó rápidamente—. En el examen de aparición. Debo ser estúpido.

—Bueno, siempre puedes usar los polvos flú —replicó ella sin pensarlo mucho. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada que le dirigió el muchacho se tapó la boca con una mano—. Lo siento, yo…

Pero en lugar de recibir una diatriba indignada por parte del joven, lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada sonora y descarada. Poppy se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras otros pacientes miraban en su dirección. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba en un hospital?

—Lo siento —logró decir el joven entre jadeos luego de unos minutos—. Es sólo que… no pensaba que tuvieras sentido del humor.

—¿Perdón?

—Pues, no sé, es que te ves tan seria. No me lo esperaba.

—Ya —Poppy no sabía qué decir por lo que optó por volverse a la repisa y ordenar —por millonésima vez en el día— las famosas botellitas de las pociones. El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación.

—Tu novio se me hace conocido. ¿Qué año entró a Hogwarts?

—En 1956, igual que yo —respondió Poppy sin mirarlo—. Estaba en Gryffindor, fue capitán del equipo de _quidditch_ en quinto año.

—Ah, creo que lo recuerdo. Yo estaba en séptimo, eso sí. Pero me acuerdo de un partido con Ravenclaw que fue espectacular. Todo el mundo decía que era digno de profesionales.

—Ajá. —Por alguna razón que ni ella misma alcanzaba a comprender, Poppy quería cambiar de tema. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Y ella no dejaba de sentir la mirada del chico clavada en ella, como si fuera algo irresistible. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Apartó la mirada y se puso a ordenar las sábanas en la repisa inferior.

—Por cierto —él rompió el silencio una vez más—, si tú fueras mi novia, me habría quedado esperándote en la puerta hasta que salieras.

—No es asunto tuyo —musitó Poppy—. Ya debería irme.

Sin levantar la cabeza, se alejó por el pasillo entre las camas. Porque por un segundo había querido decirle a Evan que Harold no era su novio y que no le importaría que él la esperara en la puerta todos los días para acompañarla a casa. ¿Cómo era que con apenas dos intercambios de palabras ese chico con propensión a los accidentes la hacía sentirse así?

Nunca se había sentido tan confundida en su vida.

-o-

_**San Mungo, Abril de 1964**_

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Poppy Paxton diría que ella era feliz. Sus estudios en San Mungo iban de maravillas, estaba de novia con el guapísimo y elegante Harold Lawrence y era muy popular. Sin embargo, Poppy no se sentía feliz.

No era que no le gustaran sus estudios, le encantaban. Y tampoco era que la aburrieran sus amistades. El problema era Harold. O más bien, lo que ella sentía hacia Harold. Porque él era perfecto: elegante, inteligente y guapo. Poppy sabía que debía sentirse la chica más afortunada del mundo porque él se había fijado en ella y le había pedido que fuese su novia.

Pero no se sentía así. ¡Y todo por culpa de un torpón cualquiera con el que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse dos veces! No podía creer que algo así le estuviera pasando. ¿Por qué si tenía al novio más maravilloso del mundo entero no podía dejar de pensar en ese otro chico?

Dejó caer los pergaminos que llevaba sobre una mesa. Era el turno de noche en la sección de _Heridas provocadas por criaturas_ y todo estaba tranquilo. Pero claro, en un hospital las cosas siempre están tranquilas hasta que pasaba algo. La Sanadora a cargo de la sala estaba en una reunión y le había prometido que volvería en unas horas. La alumna había asentido. No esperaba mucho movimiento a esas horas.

Sin emabrgo, asa noche las cosas no se iban a demorar en agitarse.

Poppy ya empezaba a sentir los párpados pesados cuando la alarma de la puerta de la sala empezó a sonar estrepitosamente. Rápidamente se incorporó, mirando hacia todos lados. La Sanadora aún no había llegado. Respiró hondo. Tendría que hacerse cargo de todo ella sola. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para parecer tranquila fue al encuentro de los medimagos que llevaban la camilla.

Nada en el mundo la hubiera podido preparar para lo que venía en esa camilla.

Evan, el mismo Evan de siempre. Con el rostro más pálido de lo que lo había visto nunca y gimiendo de dolor. Lo que era su torso era más bien una masa de carne sanguinolenta e informe. Tragó saliva mientras le indicaba a los hombres que lo depositaran en la camilla.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Una acromántula —respondió uno de los hombres con un encogimiento de hombros—. Lo atacaron mientras hacía una inspección de rutina en el Bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts. Es empleado del Ministerio.

La joven asintió y apuntó con su varita al cuerpo inerte del muchacho. Necesitaba un diagnóstico de sus heridas. Muchos huesos rotos, un pulmón colapsado y una mordida. Poppy ahogó un grito. Una mordida de acromántula implicaba veneno y un veneno particularmente peligroso. Evan tenía que ser muy fuerte si había logrado resistir hasta ahí.

Casi corriendo, sacó un frasco de antídoto de la repisa más cercana y voló hacia el enfermo. Tomando sus labios, lo obligó a abrirlo. Ya se veía como su respiración se debilitaba. Si era el veneno o la pérdida de sangre, ella no lo sabía. Sólo podía esperar que funcionara. Vertió el contenido de la botellita entre los labios del joven y contó hasta diez.

El silencio en la habitación era absoluto y cuando el joven por fin soltó un gemido, Poppy pensó que todo el hospital lo había escuchado.

A continuación, apuntó con su varita a las heridas abiertas mientras murmuraba los hechizos que había aprendido. Usó esencia de dictámo para acelerar el proceso y sólo logró respirar tranquila cuando vio que los tejidos se estaban formando adecuadamente. Los siguientes minutos le parecieron sacados de un sueño. Lentos y larguísimos.

Evan se removió, inquieto. Pobre, debía dolerle muchísimo. Ese bicharraco había hecho un buen desastre con él. Le dio un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños y terminó con las curaciones. Mientras pasaba un algodón empapado en poción desinfectante por las cicatrices que le habían quedado, no pudo evitar notar que el torso del joven estaba muy bien formado. Y al darse cuenta del pensamiento que acababa de cruzar su cabeza, se puso como un tomate.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¡El pobre chico había estado a punto de cruzar el velo!

Lo cubrió con las sábanas blancas del hospital. Le parecía increíble que hacía un rato (¿cuánto había sido? ¿horas, minutos?) el joven que tenía frente a ella hubiera estado a punto de morir. Ahora dormía tan tranquilamente como un niño. Poppy no pudo evitar ordenarle los cabellos desordenados.

Agotada, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

Una de las manos de Evan reposaba sobre las sábanas, moviéndose al lento ritmo de su respiración. Poppy la acarició con suavidad mientras sus propios párpados se cerraban.

Cuando la Sanadora Jones volvió a la sala, unos minutos después, decidió que no valía la pena despertar a su alumna.

-o-

Cuando despertó, unas cuantas horas después, Poppy sentía algo cálido en su mano. Algo que parecía estar hecho a su medida. Tuvo que pestañear rápidamente varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en una sala en San Mungo, a oscuras si no fuera por la luz del escritorio de la esquina, donde el Sanador de guardia ojeaba un número del _Qusquilloso_. Poppy miró a la camilla que tenía frente a sí. Evans dormía plácidamente, como si el horror de unas horas atrás hubiera sido sólo una pesadilla.

Se levantó de la silla con mucho cuidado e intentó alejarse de la cama, pero la mano de Evan le aferró la muñeca.

—No te vayas —escuchó en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás despierto? —susurró Poppy.

—Depende. Si eso hace que te quedes, estoy durmiendo como un bebé y esto son solo tonterías en sueños.

Poppy sonrió y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Ninguno de los dos habló por unos instantes. Casi sin darse cuenta, Poppy había apoyado su mano sobre la del joven y la acariciaba lentamente.

—Sal conmigo, Poppy —dijo él de repente. La joven se quedó helada ante esas palabras.

—Tengo novio. Lo sabes.

—No lo quieres —murmuró él con total seguridad.

—Evan… —empezó a decir ella, pero él la detuvo.

—No estoy diciendo que sea ahora, ni que tenga que decime inmediatamente si quieres salir conmigo o no. Pero te esperaré, lo juro. Sé que vales la pena.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Apenas me conoces —musitó Poppy sabiendo que los ojos del joven estaban clavados en ella en la oscuridad. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo y no sabía qué hacer.

—Sólo lo sé.

Poppy no se atrevió a decir nada más. Temía que las palabras fueran a traicionarla. En lugar de eso, se quedó junto a Evan sin soltar su mano.

-o-

_**San Mungo, mayo de 1964**_

Todo el mundo pensaba que Poppy Paxton se había vuelto loca de remate. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido terminar con Harold Lawrence? Era la única explicación que se les ocurría para el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha. Ella misma empezaba a pensarlo, también. Había terminado con su muy correcto novio por un chico al que apenas conocía. Bueno, en teoría era así. En la práctica aún no había aceptado ninguna cita del joven —y no por falta de insistencia—. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentía por él. Todo era demasiado confuso.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estúpida.

Esa tarde, después de su turno en el ala de Evenenamientos, Poppy no salió junto a su amiga Georgie. En lugar de eso, se atrasó un poco mientras guardaba su túnica verde lima y recogía su abrigo _muggle_. Tenía ganas de caminar por Hyde Park. Atravesó el cristal de la tienda falsa y empezó a caminar hacia el parque. Sin embargo, algo que vio la hizo detenerse. Más bien, alguien.

—¿Evan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada. Se me ocurrió que sería lindo visitar el hospital sin estar a punto de estirar la pata. —Poppy sonrió ante ese comentario—. Ya, en serio. Quería verte. Hace dos semanas que no te veía.

Poppy lo sabía. Ella también había contado con angustia los días que habían transcurrido desde que le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo. Desde que él le había repetido que no se rendiría. Que la esperaría porque ella valía la pena. Dos semanas que le habían parecido como si fueran años.

—Evan… —la chica intentó decir algo, pero la mano de Evan ya estaba acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad—. Evan, yo… —intentó decir nuevamente.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez tampoco pudo decir lo que quería. Evan no la dejó. En lugar de eso, le plantó un beso en los labios.

Y Poppy supo que los fuegos artificiales existían. Le dio lo mismo que estuvieran en la mitad de la calle y que hubiera un montón de muggles mirándolos y comentando la indecencia de esas muestras de afecto en la calle. En lo que a ella concernía, estaban completamente solos.

—¿Necesito algo más para convencerte? —preguntó él cuando se separaron. Ella le sonrió.

Apenas lo conocía, pero estaba convencida de que no encontraría a alguien como Evan Pomfrey en toda su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) En los libros, se habla de ropa pasada de moda para la época, o sea, vestuario ochentero-setentero. Evidentemente, esa ropa no existe en la época de Poppy, por lo que le he puesto al maniquí algo de ropa de los años treinta.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Yo disfruté mucho de la escritura y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado al leer.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima_

_Muselina_


End file.
